New kid on the blcok
by grazscharlie
Summary: There is a new Mutant in the xmansion.The X-men better watch out!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Ok so this is my first story so don't laugh, and please everyone review my story good or bad I don't care just please review it, I want to know what people think and give me any suggestions about my story.  
  
Scene Winslow, NJ 102 Braddock Avenue Bed room:  
  
Scene Washington D.C 360 Tailor street: "Mom, I am going out to play." " Alright Kyo. Dinners at 6." Said Kyo's mom. Kyo walks out the door of her house onto a huge street with tons of kids playing. Suddenly Kyo catches a glimpse of her best friend Jenn." Hey!" Said Kyo. "Hiya!" Said Jenn." Did you see the news last night they found another mutant. Said Kyo." Imagine if me or you turned into one of those freaks." Said Jenn. Suddenly it started to rain, and thundering. "Oh man we better get in si."Kyos sentence was interrupted by a loud Boom. " Wow! The thunder is getting really close now. "We. Better get goi."Kyo's sentence was interrupted again by another loud crash of lightning. "Run!" Yelled Jenn. They both scrambled away from each other running. Kyo ran into an alley. Suddenly Kyo looked up and a lighting bolt was coming right for her. For no reason at all she put her hands together looked down and closed her eyes and put all her concentration on not getting hit by the lightning. Kyo herd the boom of the lightning but she didn't feel the pain. In fact she didn't feel anything. At first Kyo thought it was just the shock of the lightning but she still hadn't felt anything still. 


	2. The Institute

'What happened?" Asked Kyo to herself. The raining stopped, the sun came out bright, and right over Kyo's head was a rainbow. "Super weird." Said Kyo with a scared look on her face.  
  
XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN:  
  
A boy sat in his car eating a bowl of cereal. He looks at his watch, and drops his bowl on the seat. "Shit! Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Kurt, cmon we are going to be late for school!" Yell's the boy. A girl with red hair ran out of the institute eating a piece of toast and brushing her hair at the same time.  
  
"This is too much." The girl says. She drops the comb, but instead of falling to the ground it floats in midair and starts brushing the girl's hair as if she was stilling holding it. "Nice job Jean. "Says the boy. "Shut up Scott." Jean snarls back. "Calm down or you might start your hair on fire like laugh time." Says Scott starting to laugh.  
  
Suddenly a boy appears out of nowhere. "HA! HA! We had to use the old moldy milk from the back of the fridge to put it out! "Said the boy. "Shut the hell up Kurt!" Said Jean. "Calm down. Calm Down. "Said Kurt holding back giggles.  
  
"Weres Kitty and Rouge?" Asked Scott. A girl with brown hair a pink shirt and a little book bag thingy ran out of the institute. "Like, I finally got the bathroom at the last minute! Ahhhh!" The girl almost ran right into Kurt, but she walked right through him like he wasn't even there. "Watch were your going Kitty. "Said Kurt. "Like, totally sorry blue boy." Said Kitty.  
  
"Rouge were have you been we are so late!" Yelled Scott to a girl as she walked out of the institute. Rouge had brown hair and a white streak at the front. She was wearing all green. Her Jump Suite covered her whole body. "Sorry, my clock broke again.  
  
"Well let's go! "Said Jean "Calm down fire head! "Said Kurt starting to laugh. They all got in the car and drove away until the only thing you could hear was the voice of Jean yelling at Kurt.  
  
Inside the institute Charles Xavier was sitting by the computer switches. "Ok, Wolverine all clear." said Charles. In the room next to Charles was a man in an orange jump suite. Robots came at him in all directions he jumped and metal claws came out of the mans hands. He destroys 3 robots with the claws.10 minutes later all the robots were laying on the floor in pieces. "End session. "Said Xavier. "Next time we need to higher the level of the robots." Said Wolverine.  
  
Charles sat in his wheel chair. He pushed a button on a handle and the wheel chair started to move .It left the computer room, and went down a long hallway into a huge room with metal around the whole thing. "Cerebo, has there been any new mutant detection's. "Said Charles. "A robots voice said. "Yes there was only one in Washington. "Give me all the info." Said Xavier. In a matter of 10 minutes Charles had gotten all of his Partners (Beast, Storm, and Wolverine) together.  
  
"Were are we going?" Asked Storm. "Washington D.C. Only you and Beast are going ok?. "Said Xavier. Sounds good to me" Said Beast walking into the cerebro room slowly. "Ok we will leave now then. "Said Storm.  
  
Beast and Storm walked down ten floors of the mansion into a room with hundreds of cars. They walked through that room into a room with a huge Jet. "Cmon. Lets get into the black bird." Said Beast. They got into the Jet they hit a couple switches the jet lifted from the ground and they were off. 


End file.
